The dragon was Freed
by UnisonFreed
Summary: freed has found a baby dragon. aparently it is also human. Should i continue? ((Fraxus. Of course...))
1. Chapter 1

macarov pov.

The brats were Having the usual fight, Natsu hit gray - gray misses natsu, and hits elfman - Elfman destroys a table and im suprised he hasn't destroyed grays Brain yet.

i always worry about these brats. i usually NEVER have to worry about anyone from the Raijinshuu. until Freed - of all of them - came in, walking BACKWARDS!

laxus and everyone else watched for a moment, until a white little figure followed.

it was small, had a big tail and Wings?

Suddenly wendy shouted, "its a Baby Dragon!"

freed smiled and Nodded, "Yep."


	2. Chapter 2 a name for the dragon

freed picked the baby dragon up, holding it in his arms he laughed comfortably while the Dragon licked his cheek.

"where did you get him, freed-san?" wendy chirped,

"i was walking home yesterday when i heard her make a noise. i was being watched by her."

"and it just followed you?" Gajeel walked over,

"yeah."

"ALRIGHT DRAGON - FIGHT MEE!" natsu Yelled, firey fist coming towards the Dragon (and freed) - before it got to the dragon, natsu got a - "LUCYYYY KICK!" - that...

freed set the dragon down, she stood still for a moment. she turned back to freed and got up on her hind legs, squeaking.

so freed picked her back up again. she cuddled into freed, playing with his scarf and messing it up.

Askua came over, so freed kneeled down, Asuka stared at the dragon and it stared right back.

suddenly asuka gave a giggle, "whats her name?"

freed smiled, "i don't know..."

"Can we Call her Grandine?"

"NO, call her - uh - Igneeli"

"THATS STUPID, call it Metalica!"

freed just smiled, "No. Asuka is gonna name her."

Asukas eyes lit up and Bisca came over, "thats nice of you, freed."

asuka crossed one arm(left) and the other rested on top, the other (right)came up and held her chin, her eyebrows furrowed and she Looked as if it was the hardest thing ever.

After a while of asukas 'thinking face' she smiled,

"i made up my mind!" she smiled bigger

"Aaaaand?" freed smiled, this was going to be good.

everyone thought it would be a good dragon name, since asuka was good at making up names, but they never thought about it being called...

"PANCAKE!"


	3. Home (p1)

Laxus watched the dragon with amusment, it was so small. and it was staying very close to freed, it would go a distance and then run back. Pancake seemed to like asuka, running over to her now and again too.

Pancake, however, was scared of gajeel and Natsu - since natsu was kinda screaming "FIGHT ME!" 24/7 and laxus guessed the reason why it was afraid of gajeel was because of all his peirceings.

then, it came wandering over to him. laxus bent down and let pancake sniff his hand. then it jumped up and licked his face like it did freeds, laxus managed to pick it up. it was fond of him as it was freed.

freed came over and it reached out, he stroked the scales and smiled, "aw. think she would be allowed to join the guild?" freed looked hopefully to laxus, and laxus just shrugged.

"im afraid not, freed." macarov said, "people might get...Scared."

laxus laughed, "oh c'mon gramps! Scared? of this?!" laxus held up the dragon and it squeaked gently, as if to say 'please'

"i know Pancake is cute, laxus, but -" macarov got cut off by freeds Puppy eyes.

Macarov Litterally ran out the door,

"NOT THOSE EYES - NOT THOSE DAMN EYES!"

Everyone, including the master, thought that you lost the ability to use Puppy eyes whenever you were maybe ten, but every. Damn. Week. freed just got better.

"i swear those things just got to the size of Saucers!" laxus said, "and you added Extra sparkle to them!"

freed just laughed, he knew how to use his eyes. it wasn't magic, but for him, it was easy as walking.

"you guys are idiots, its Easy!"

"you get better at it EVERY week! i swear you take Classes!"

then, macarov looked around the corner, "Alright then, Pancake can be a member of Fairytail..."

Freed cheered. laxus handed pancake back to freed and it snuggled up to its new owner. Mother, even.

whenever freed was walking back to his house, laxus asked a quiestion, "hey, uh, freed?"

"yeah?"

"i...is it...how do i put this? i got kicked out of my apartment by the Landlady, and now i need a place to stay." which was true,

"wouldn't you want to stay with the master?"

"nah...i mean, you might need a hand with pancake too, right?" laxus turned his head to look at pancake, who was jumping in a puddle.

"laxus, i might actully need help with pancake..." with the mention of the Dragons name, Pancake came over. running and tripping over they're feet, which laxus picked him up because of fear the dragon might get hurt,

"ok, i'll help. i'd love to..." laxus wanted to say the words he always dreamed of saying - 'i'd love to be with you' but could he really just say that? he would get rejected, surely?

_theres no way freed would...feel the same way i feel. i find it hard now to just...Breathe around him...i don't tiptoe around people, but him? why do i always shy away from Him?_

freed wished he could tell laxus the words he always wanted to say, 'i love you...'  
_i can't, though, he'll obviously just...laugh! i can bearly look at him when we're alone together, i...cant breathe around Laxus, its too hard...to tell him..._

Pancake sat confortably in laxus's arms, looking around him and at laxus now and again. Pancake hopped up and played with the fur on laxus's coat, "pancake, don't destroy laxus's coat..." freed reached out to pancake, so pancake tried to get over to his new 'mother' squaking contently.

A/N;

alright, i'm going to give this a HOLE bunch of twists and turns and ' AWH HELL NAWWH' haha.  
so, i hope people are enjoying so far, try and Guess where this is going? :)


	4. home (p2)

Laxus set pancake down in the home, watching the dragon scurry after freed,

"she's really attached to you, huh?"

freeds head popped out from the kitchen door, "yeah. this'll be fun, don't cha' think?" freed blushed after saying it,

"yeah... i wonder if dragons can eat marshmallows?"

Freed laughed, then came out from the kitchen, pancake close behind, "y'know what? she Actully Does eat marshmallows, i fed her them for dinner last night."

then it was Laxus's turn to laugh, "Lucky pancake!"

the two of them just relised how weird and cute that sounded, "anyways, i'll go pick up my things, k?" laxus said, walking out the door, "sure, see you soon."

after laxus left, freed started to breath naturally again...

_laxus is staying with me! in my house! oh Gosh, i am So F***ed! if i make a mistake he could - now hold on freed, Laxus wouldn't hurt you! but what if he laughed at_ -

the doorbell rang, and freed stood for a moment.

he opened the door to Rufus Lore, member of Sabertooth, one of the strongest mages and he went agenst Gray fullbuster.

"may i come in?" he asked, like he was a friend, freed Took aguess what it would be about.

so freed let rufus in, where he saw the dragon run off, "you have a pet, now?" rufus asked,

"i guess. what do you want, rufus?"

Rufus smiled, walking into the kitchen, freed following. rufus turned around, smirking. "thats not a nice tone to speak in." rufus whispered, hand cupping freeds cheek, freed knew what was coming.

rufus leaned into freed, cornering him between a wall and his body. he kissed freed, mouth smoothing open freeds lips, he watched as freeds eyes closed and the greenette's arms wrapped around rufus, pulling away rufus smirked, "still got our bad habits, huh?"

"y-yeah...Laxus -"

"i know, you love laxus. but i love you, and you make me happy."

"but who else do i love?" freed smiled, and rufus's eyes softened,

"me?" rufus asked, kissing freed again, deeper this time.

Laxus took longer than expected, he didn't mean to run into the Landlady and she immediately told him that he shouldn't be there - so he had an arguement, got his things and after an hour he finally lost those Crazy Fangirls, who were showing off TOO MUCH skin in broad daylight! some of them stripped right before him, scareing young children.

"sorry i took so -"

freed was lying on the couch, dragon in his arms asleep.

Laxus couldn't help but smile. "that is TOO f***ing adorable."

A/N;

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

what-did-ya think'a DAT?!

so Fraxus + rufusXfreed AND another little suprise later on. BUT it will be completely fraxus after a few things, Rufus will have... Someone! XD

Enjoy?

XX


	5. Chapter 5 MARSHMALLOWS!

freed opened his eyes, pancake now squirming in his arms. freed let her go and she ran straight to laxus, who picked her up.

"heh, how'd ya sleep?" laxus smiled,

"good." freed got up and went to pancake, who was squeaking in laxus's arms and looking at freed,

"whats the matter, pancake?" freed touched her nose and she nuzzled his hand, squeaking - then she pulled away and looked up at laxus,

"uh, hi?" laxus raised an eyebrow, pancake started to play with the fur on his coat, "dont destroy it, pancake!"

"she wont. dont worry." laxus chuckled, then pancake turned back to freed and laxus gave pancake over to freed, before she ate his coat.

freed walked to the kitchen and got a marshmallow and fed one to pancake, "she only eats at least four, maybe wendy would know what else to feed her?"

laxus shrugged, "we can ask?"

freed nodded, "looks like its late, the guest room is down there." freed pointed, laxus gathered up his things and started to sort his mess.

freed snuck into his room, and closed the door, he turned around and jumped when he saw rufus was still there, "rufus?!" freed whisper-shouted, "i thought you left?"

"no. i just wanted to give you a suprise." rufus smiled, then he cornered freed again, "or, no, i wanted to give myself a little taste of heaven." rufus smirked, licked his lips and moved to freeds neck,

"r-rufus ?! a-ahh." freed blushed, rufus was using his teeth to gently pull freeds skin, then he sucked and licked, "a-hhhh." freed moaned again, "r-rufus, laxus might come in!"

rufus looked to freed, "then we better be quiet." he smiled,

freed sighed, then gently kissed rufus's lips, "rufus, can't we do this another time? laxus might want something to eat."

rufus looked hurt, "...i never get to be with you anyway..." he sulked,

"rufus, please dont -we- i..." freed bit his lip, it was impossible to lift rufus's spirit whenever it fell, it once took a week!

so freed quietly took off his jacket, and climbed over to rufus. rufu's eyes were closed, so freed snuck onto his lap,

rufus finally opened his eyes when freed nipped his ear, "please, dont be mad?" freed whispered, and rufus wrapped his arms around freed,

"i could never - " Freed? pancake has ran off somewhere!" they heard laxus shout, freed ran out the door and rufus ducked under the bed,

"what?"

"she isn't here."

the two heard a crash and a loud squeak in the kitchen, then the ran in and found pancake hiding under the table and a broken plate on the floor.

"c'mon, pancake." laxus leaned down to look under the table, reaching in he petted pancake's head - then the tiny little dragon rushed out and hid next to laxus, curling up a bit, squeaking sounding scared.

"its ok, pancake." freed smiled and stoked the little dragons scales, and it rushed over to freed, tucking its head in his scarf

_y'know _laxus thought _we're like a real family; freed, me and pancake._

A/N

SOOOO SORRY!

my laptop, the king of laggines, screen stopped working for a while!

SO SARRRRRY

Enjoy?

XX


End file.
